


Daring Games

by Jungkookiez



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Army, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Nerve Inspired, Yoongi - Freeform, bts - Freeform, fan fiction au, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, suga - Freeform, taegi - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungkookiez/pseuds/Jungkookiez
Summary: Park Jimin, his boyfriend & his two friends end up becoming apart of a daring game. He and his boyfriend get paired with each other against the other two, which ends up becoming a complete disaster. Sexual dares, violence, & losing friendships. What will the four of them go through?[Please be advised the two ships used in this will be Jikook & Taegi][[This story was inspired by a RP AU I was apart of, & the movie "Nerve."]]





	1. How it All Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Kayla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Kayla).



My name is Park Jimin. I am 24 years old and live in an apartment alone. I am going to explain how this whole 'daring game,' began.

It started on May 20, 2025. It started off just like any other day. I got up, getting ready to head to my part-time job for the day. I left my apartment texting my two closest friends, Kim Taehyung and Min Yoongi. I texted them both how they were doing. They both replied that they were good and that they were going out on a date. Of course, I had told the two to have fun and that we need to get together and hang.

Although I would surely bring my boyfriend along with me. His name is Jeon Jungkook. He is two years younger than me although he is the top in this relationship.

Anyways, I arrived at my job location and got to work as usual. I worked as a barista at a local cafe not to far from where I lived. I worked my regular shift that was 8 hours long with breaks in between. Afterwards, it was the afternoon where it all started. My phone had gone off after my shift with a weird unusual notification appearing on my lock screen. "Huh?" I picked up my phone and tapped the alert.

It opened up to a mysterious app that I never remember downloading. It gave me two options:  _"Player" or "Watcher."_ At first I was not sure which one I should choose, so I chose, "player."

Which is where I made the biggest mistake. I did not know what I was getting myself into. Once I clicked "Player" I noticed it was recording me. I had a view count. Currently, it said zero. I was very confused until I had received my very first dare. At first I was not taking this dare seriously, until I realized I had to do this. The phrase was,  _"Fail or bail."_

I did not want to know what happens when you bail that is for sure. So I check to see what the dare was.  
"Set something on fire."

I found the dare very odd and out of the ordinary. It was not your usual dares you would do at a hangout. But I did it anyways. All I had done was set a trash can on fire. I was not sure what else to do. This game is weird.

I wondered. Does Taehyung, Yoongi, and Jungkook know about this game? I can not be the only one involved, right?

I took out my phone and sent the three a text. Thankfully, they all replied back fast. Apparently, they also got involved in the whole game as well. They were all together at Taehyung's apartment when it all started. So what we decided to do was, all meet at the closest cafe and discuss the current situation. It was the logical thing to do, after all.


	2. Let's Make this a Challenge...

It was about six in the evening. Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi and I, all decided to meet up at a cafe to discuss what was going on. Although, it was three in the afternoon when we were supposed to meet up. I guess, the three got stuck doing something?  Who knew at that moment..

What I did I do in those three hours? I just did some more dares. Most the dares involved me hanging from high places or going to really dangerous areas like volcanoes. It was very terrifying.. I was worried I would have died or injured myself. 

After a few dares I did, I headed back to the cafe and took a seat. I thought it would be best for when they arrive. Luckily not too long after, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Yoongi enter inside the cafe. “Ah! Taehyung, Yoongi, Kookie! Over here! I got us a booth for the four of us,” I had waved my hand nice and high so they could see me.

A few seconds had past before they noticed me. The three walked over greeting me. Taehyung spoke as he took a seat inside the booth, “Hey Minnie, good to see you!”

“Good to see you too. How has you guys’ day been so far?”

The three of them sighed.  “It’s been interesting… ever since we decided to participate dare game, I feel like I haven’t had a break. The dares keep getting worse. I kinda blame Kook for that..,” Yoongi complained.

Ah dear.. If Yoongi is complaining about it, it must be pretty bad.. Jungkook looked shocked to be called out, out of the blue all of sudden. “Huh!? What did I do?!”

Taehyung looked annoyed at Jungkook’s remark before responding, “You know exactly what you did.. Like the dare you gave Yoongi and I..?”

Jungkook remembered what Taehyung was talking about, “Oh! The dare where I dared you two to fuck in public? I remember now..”

What..? I was completely lost until I heard that.. Um.. Kookie dear? Do we need to have a talk about why you dared them to do such thing? I could not help but just blink. I was speechless. Good to know that I have not had those kind of dares yet.. Well I do not want to jinx myself or anything.. 

“A-Anyways! Since we are all here.. Maybe we could do something with this whole daring game,” I suggested.

Taehyung looked quite interested. He faced me and asked, “Something? What is it?”

Jimin laid his head on his hands, “How about we make this a challenge between the four of us. But in teams of two.”

Taehyung and Yoongi looked at each other, deciding if they want to do this. Jungkook, on the other hand, was currently walking around the restaurant. He would probably join anyways so let us just assume he said yes to join the challenge. Taehyung and Yoongi had agreed to join. 

How did we exactly split into two teams? Simple. Basically, we just stood with the people we were dating just to make it simple and also comfortable for all of us. 

“Alright,” I had stretched, pretty much prepared for any dare. “You start it off, Taehyung. Give me a dare.”

Taehyung had sat up in the booth. He turned to Yoongi and whispered to Yoongi. After a few whispers between the two, Taehyung turned back to me. “I dare you to kiss Jungkook.”   
I had blinked a few times before laying my head down, flustered. I wonder how Jungkook will react when he finds out this is the dare.. I looked up to see where Jungkook was at. He was still wandering around the restaurant. Once I knew he was able to see me, I called out his name. He looked in my direction before speaking up, “Hm? What is it Jiminie?”

“Our dare is to.. Kiss.”

Jungkook took a moment to process what he heard before running into the bathroom, locking himself in a stall. I sighed. This will be more difficult than I thought.. 

I got up and started heading towards the bathroom. I hear Taehyung in the distance, “Make sure you record it!!”

I just nodded before entering the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to update this every Sunday so I hope you do enjoy this fan fiction!


End file.
